


Blaine the talented jeweller

by iskra667



Category: Glee
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iskra667/pseuds/iskra667
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hit by financial hardship, Blaine works hard to make Kurt's Christmas present with his talented little hands...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaine the talented jeweller

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by crack on LJ community porcelain_fans, where we joked about Blaine giving Kurt a noodle necklace (following the gum wrapper promise ring deleted scene from 3.09 ;)

He had been sitting on the bench for half an hour, and the parents were starting to give him the eye, as though they thought of calling the police on him, or taking the matter into their own hand. Beside it was freezing in the park and his fingertips were turning white. Blaine fancied neither lynching, not amputation, so he gathered his Courage and went for it.

 

'Give it back, you fucking wacko creep!' a spotty teen yelled as his little brother started sobbing by the ping pong table.

 

But Blaine kept running as fast as he could, clutching the precious little ball in his fist.

 

***

 

'Hi Max!' Blaine greeted most dapperly as he sat in front of the skeleton that lived in Biology class. Max did not return the greeting. Death did that to you sometimes, made you bitter and rude.

 

'Will you sit still for me? I want to draw your portrait. I'm afraid I can't pay you but I make art for love, not money, so I'm sure you won't mind.'

 

Whether Max felt flattered or considered joining a union, no one ever knew.

 

***

 

Blaine eyed his handiwork with pride.

 

He took a scalpel from class supplies and carefully made 2 holes in the little ball, his tongue sticking out in concentration. He slot the safety pin he had stolen from Kurt's sewing box through the holes and beamed.

 

This was awesome! He couldn't believe how talented he was! And people thought that Kurt was the aesthetically inclined one! Blaine considered applying to jewellery design at FIT. That way, he and Kurt would spend all their days together like the true soulmates they were.

 

***

 

'That's... retro! Very 80s... Forest Gump Chic!' Kurt squeaked with a tense grin 'Thank you sweetie! It's not everyday someone gives me a Pièce Unique de Créateur!'

 

In his palm, lay a ping pong ball with a safety pin at the back, and a drawing of some sort of smiley face on it.

 

Blaine grinned proudly. 'Well, yeah! I know you wanted this Mc Queen Skull brooch but my parents threw a fit and cut off my allowance when I offered to help the orphaned princess of Nicaragua deal with her inheritance paperwork, so I made you one!'

 

Indeed, the smiley face had some sort of heart shaped nose.

 

Kurt grinned awkwardly.

 

'That's so cute babe! I'd love to wear it but you could go to jail for counterfeiting, and I love you too much for that..'

 

Blaine made sad puppy eyes.

 

'You take such good care of me, Kurt! What would I do without you!'


End file.
